Un serpent dans la gueule du lion
by Colibrie
Summary: OS Lorsque Drago Malefoy se retrouve par on ne sait quel moyen dans le dortoir des Gryffondors après une nuit obscure...


Mon crâne se comparait à une fanfare cacophonique de musiciens débutants lorsque je daignai ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans le dortoir et, pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas y être venu. Mon regard erra dans la pièce pour se fixer sur les lourds rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre. Il me fallu un temps anormalement long pour me rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vert comme ceux auxquels j'étais habitué, mais cramoisis avec de fines dorures, typiquement Gryffondor. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je restai béat à contempler le lit au dessus de moi. Comment pouvais-je être ici? Dans ce dortoir? Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être saoulé hier, ce qui aurait pu expliquer certaines choses…

Ennuyé par cette situation improbable, je tentai de m'éclipser de l'endroit où dormait tous les soirs mon meilleur ennemi. Toutefois, une douleur foudroyante me fit perdre l'équilibre au moment où mon pied effleurait le sol. Je me retrouvai dans le temps de dire «Ouistiti» sur la moquette sur la moquette des Gryffondors, affalé avec un manque d'élégance certain. Heureusement, le dortoir était vide puisque c'était le temps des Fêtes. Personne pour rire de moi ou me reprocher d'être ici. Après tout, j'étais en infériorité numérique si quelques bêtes lions se pointaient. Je soupirai, agacé, et fit une deuxième tentative pour me mettre debout. Cet essai se révéla aussi infructueux que le précédent et je m'échouai à nouveau contre la moquette. Un rire retentit dans la pièce alors que j'envisageai sérieusement de ramper jusqu'à la sortie : «

- Qui est-là ? demandai-je sur les nerfs.

Une tête brune dépassa du lit au dessus de celui sur lequel j'étais allongé plutôt. Une cicatrice trop connue et des lunettes rondes accompagnèrent ce rire que je détestais tant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Potter?

- Toi, répondit-il entre deux fou rire.

- Bon, ça va assez ri, intimai-je sèchement.

Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter son hilarité.

- Même dans MON dortoir tu veux tout contrôler, blondinet.

Il descendit du lit par une échelle qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Harry Potter était debout et me surplombait fièrement. Ce salaud de première profitait de son statut (passager, je tiens à le mentionner) de supériorité. J'étais par terre, incapable de me déplacer. Ses rires s'estompèrent un peu.

- Potter, sors-moi d'ici, ordonnai-je.

- Pardon?

- T'es sourd ou quoi. Sors-moi d'ici, hurlai-je.

- Désolé, Malefoy, mais tu as oublié de dire s'il-te-plaît.

Je soupirai de dépit, profondément désolé pour sa stupidité.

- Écoute, essai-je avec une approche différente, je suis crevé. J'ai la tête qui va exploser. Je ne vois rien, tout ce que je vois est flou et, pour une raison que j'ignore, mes jambes ne semblent pas vouloir m'obéir.

- C'est que tu ne leur as pas demandé correctement. Sois poli de temps en temps.

J'étais totalement excédé par son manque d'intelligence et ma tête se fit à tourner. Le sol bougeait dangereusement autour de moi.

- Tout ce que je veux, Potter, c'est retrouver mon lit. S'il-te-plaît! »

Me prenant sûrement pitié (parce qu'un Malefoy ne supplie jamais sans être certain d'obtenir ce qu'il veut…) comme tout bon Gryffondor l'aurait fait, il me prit par les épaules et me souleva pour m'allonger dans le lit où j'étais couché plutôt. Le jeune homme s'assit près de moi. Il prit une grande inspiration : «

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile à entendre pour toi, Malefoy, mais on est coincés ici tout l'après-midi.

- Quoi! m'exclamai-je. C'était le comble du malheur.

- Quand Ron a su que je t'avais emmené ici hier soir, il l'a disons… mal pris. Il s'en ait pris à la porte et nous a enfermé ici. T'inquiète, dans quelques heures, le sort s'annulera. Ron est nul en sortilèges.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, fis-je ironique.

- Hum… Il se gratta le menton. La situation aurait été bien pire si Hermione s'était fâchée. On aurait du attendre au moins trois ans avant de pouvoir sortir du dortoir.

Je lui fis un roulement des yeux assez significatif. À mon avis, Granger était nulle. Un point, c'est tout!

Le silence s'installa entre nous.

- Tu me surprends, Malefoy, je pensais que tu aurais plus d'objections à rester aussi longtemps avec moi… Des trucs, du genre : mon père va en entendre parler. Malefoy par-ci, les Malefoy par-là…dit-il moqueur.

- Trop mal à la tête pour protester, marmonnai-je faiblement.

Il sourit candidement comme seul Potter pouvait le faire. Normal qu'il soit le préféré de Dumbledore, avec ce sourire-là le Ministre de la magie lui aurait donné son poste. Cependant, une migraine horrible m'empêcha de prêter attention aux paroles du Gryffondor. Je fermai les yeux, souffle court. Merlin que c'était douloureux! »

Quand j'ouvris mes paupières, la douleur s'étant calmée un peu, Potter monologuait toujours : «

- Si tu savais comme un es mignon comme ça. Tu as l'air d'un chérubin… Ça y est, ce crétin était encore en plein délire.

- Potter?

- Ah! Le grand Serpentard daigne enfin m'écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche dans ton dortoir? Et surtout dans le lit que je présumai être le sien.

- Oh! fit-il déçu. Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit passée?

- Nah… J'ai juste mal à la tête, très mal à la tête, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien? demanda-t-il encore.

- Non… Ma voix se fit moins assurée. Nous n'avions tout de même pas…

- C'est dommage, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Au moment où ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Ce salaud en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche et m'embrasser sans vergogne. Estomaqué, je le laissai faire sans réagir.

- Tu ne te rappelles toujours rien, insista-t-il.

- Non et je… je te défends de m'embrasser. T'es dégoutant Potter! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais roué de coups pour lui faire payer cette humiliation cuisante. Toutefois, mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, mes bras pesaient des tonnes et une menace en l'air n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur Potter. Je me contentai de serrai les poings. Mes jointures devinrent blanches comme je contenais ma colère grandissante.

- Potter, t'es qu'un pédé! Les insultes étaient la seule défense qui me restaient. S'en rendant compte Potter se mit à sourire d'une façon trop machiavélique pour être rassurante.

- Du calme, Malefoy… Hey! T'as pas eu l'air de trouver ça trop horrible…

- Tu parles, j'ai des frissons de dégoût juste à y penser.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas débattu? Question pertinente Potter…

- J'peux pas bouger, idiot, soulignai-je.

Il sourit. Ah! Je hais son sourire. Ce n'est pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

- Drago Malefoy à mes pieds… Ça me donne des envies de viol.

Il passa langoureusement sa main contre ma joue.

- Sale pervers, sifflais-je.

- Relaxe la fouine… Tu es trop laid pour inspirer du désir à qui que se soit même un troll. Et évidemment, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, bordel de merde?

- Je t'ai croisé dans le couloir de l'aile nord avec tes deux gorilles de service.

- Arrête d'insulter Crabbe et Goyle.

- Bref, pour faire une histoire courte, tu m'as insulté. Je t'ai insulté. Tu m'as poussé par terre. Je t'ai donné un coup de pieds dans le tibia. Tu m'as flanqué un coup. Je t'ai rendu la pareille et on s'est retrouvé par terre comme d'habitude.

- Accouche Potter. Je veux savoir comment je suis arrivé ici.

- Patience… Bon… À un moment, j'ai pris le dessus et je t'ai envoyé un coup en pleine tronche.

- Pff! Peu probable… Mais cela expliquerai mon mal de tête carabiné!

- Voilà, tu t'es mis à saigner et tu t'es évanoui, mauviette. C'est à ce moment que j'ai aperçu Miss Teigne. Crabbe et Goyle ont pris la poudre d'escampette en bons Serpentards qu'ils sont!

- Et?

- Et… Tu étais dans mes bars et Rusard allait se pointer dans quelques secondes. J'ai mis le feu à cette peste de chatte pour faire diversion et je me suis barré vite fait. Toi dans mes bars. De là, je suis allé à l'infirmerie.

- Quelle générosité!

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy, je suis un Gryffondor!

- Et ensuite… Je devrais être à l'infirmerie.

- Où en étais-je… Ah oui! Mme Pomfresh t'a réparé ton nez que j'avais presque accidentellement cassé et m'a obligé à te reconduire dans ton dortoir.

- Quoi tu m'as cassé le nez! Je suis défiguré, me lamentai-je.

- Est-ce que je pourrais finir?

- Il te manque s'il-te-plaît, Potter, dis-je fier dans ma répartie à tout casser.

- Ouais… Mais il est en rogne le gentil Gryffondor à Dumbledore.

- Si l'infirmière t'a prié de me ramener dans les cachots, pourquoi je suis ici?

- Ben, j'ai failli arriver nez à nez avec Rogue et j'avais pas envie de me faire expulser parce que j'avais (un peu) abimé son élève favori. Donc, j'ai abdiqué. Je suis monté ici et je t'ai mis au lit. Heureusement que c'est les vacances et que tout le monde est parti.

- Excepté la belette qui t'a fait une crise!

- Un merci aurait été de mise, Malefoy.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Pff! Je te préférais inconscient. Tu étais plus docile.

Je pâlis.

- T'aurais pas osé…

- Bien sûr que non! Je suis un Gryffondor rappelle-toi.

- C'est pas si rassurant que ça te connaissant.

- Oh! Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais failli être à Serpentard. J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas y aller.

- Toi Serpentard, m'exclamais-je stupéfait. Alors… Ta parole ne vaut rien!

- Excellent raisonnement blondinet. Il se pencha sur moi et se mit à murmurer à mon oreille avec une voix rauque.

- Drago, pourquoi tu me résistes?

- Potter, t'es fou ou quoi? T'es malade!

Il approcha dangereusement son visage du mien. Je serrai la mâchoire. On ne m'y prendrait pas deux fois. Son nez vint caresser doucement ma joue et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

- Oui… Je suis fou de toi!

- Ok, Potter Clame-toi! T'as sûrement été ensorcelé. Ça va passer…

Note à moi : Ne plus sous-estimer Weasley.

- Drago, fit le brun d'une voix sensuelle.

- Quoi, fis-je énervé. Je réfléchissais à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Dans quel guêpier je m'étais encore fourré?

- Je veux te faire l'amour.

- Non, Potter, Je… Mes protestations ne lui firent aucun effet. Il défit chaque bouton de ma chemise. Tu vas regretter. Arrête, le suppliai-je. Ma chemise quitta pourtant mes épaules et se retrouva par terre. Le Gryffonfdor se mit à embrasser doucement le creux de mon cou. Des sensations que j'aurais voulu réprimer envahirent mon corps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago », chuchota Potter avec une voix justement inquiétante. Il retira sa chemise et reprit ses baisers divins. Il quitta mon cou pour laisser sa langue se repaître de mon torse. Ses mains puissantes retenaient mes épaules contre le matelas, m'empêchant de fuir.

Tout ce temps, je l'implorai d'arrêter : « Non, non, non… ». Cette litanie devint un murmure lorsque sa langue heurta la boucle de ma ceinture. Il releva la tête et me lança un regard enflammé. Ses mains quittèrent mes épaules pour s'affairer sur mes derniers vêtements. Après de glorieux efforts, je réussis à me hisser sur mes coudes. Je vis avec horreur, Potter retirer mon pantalon. Il me lança un autre regard empli de désir. Ses mains se saisirent de mes hanches, couvertes de mon boxer, et commencèrent à les caresser. J'observai la scène, impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Les mains du Gryffondor se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon sexe bien visible malgré mon caleçon. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, je ne voulais pas que Potter… Mes suppliques inutiles reprirent sans que le jeune homme semble s'en rendre compte. Son attention était entièrement dirigée vers mon membre érigé, prisonnier de mon sous-vêtement. D'en geste vif, il le retira. Je me trouvai donc nu comme un vers à la merci du pervers insoupçonné qu'était Harry Potter. Les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur ma verge et entamèrent un lent va-et-vient. Sous l'effet du plaisir, je me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant. La cadence s'accéléra en même temps que mon pouls qui battait la chamade. « Tu aimes, Drago, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda mon tourmenteur. Il s'arrêta au moment où j'allais jouir dans sa main. Je laissai échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Il sourit encore une fois. « J'ai encore mieux pour toi mon petit serpent.» Disant cela, il se pencha vers mon entre-jambe et commença à darder, avec sa langue vorace, mon érection douloureuse. Mes gémissements reprirent au rythme de ses caresses. Mon corps entier répondit aux sensations que provoquait Potter.

Encore une fois, au moment où j'allais éjaculer, Potter s'arrêta pour me laisser insatisfait. Il me regarda et se mit à sourire. Merlin que je détestais son sourire si parfait! Le Gryffondor vissa son regard au mien. Il portait toujours son pantalon. Il l'enleva sensuellement, alors que je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Lentement, très lentement. La vision de Potter en boxer avec une érection énorme m'excita davantage. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Le caleçon se retrouva lui aussi sur la moquette avec les autres vêtements épars.

Potter se coucha sur moi. Sa respiration se mêla à la mienne. Il bougea son bassin et son sexe vint se frotter contre le mien, déclenchant des ondes électriques dans ma colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme m'embrassa alors passionnément. Je dus rompre le baiser, car je n'avais plus de souffle. Le respiration haletante, le Gryffondor roula à côté de moi et empoigna ma verge entre ses doigts pour la caresser. Il me fit rouler sur le côté. Je sentis avec surprise l'un de ses doigts s'insinuer en moi. Puis, un deuxième rejoint le premier. La souffrance que je ressentis au début fut vite remplacée par des vagues de plaisir incroyable. Potter m'embrassa dans le cou. Il n'avait pas cessé de me masturber. Je sentais la jouissance proche lorsqu'il me pénétra. Je hurlai de douleur. Il n'arrêta pas, insensible à moi. Ses coups de butoir devinrent rapidement jouissifs et m'amenèrent au septième ciel. Je criai son nom comme si c'était le seul mot que je connaissais : «Potter, Potter, Potter!» Il éjacula en moi et se retira doucement. Essoufflé, je fermai les yeux. Je sentis le jeune homme me couvrir avec un drap et, bientôt, le sommeil me gagna.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me réveillai dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Des jurons étouffés me parvinrent. Je remontais mon drap jusqu'à mon menton et osai regarder ce qui se tramait. Harry Potter, vêtu seulement de son pantalon d'écolier, jura contre la porte. Je pris une couverture et m'en drapai les épaules en m'assoyant sur le lit. Une douleur me lancina les fesses. Toutefois, je pouvais à nouveau bouger. Je m'approchai de mon ennemi pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mes souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivai pas à croire tout ce dont je me rappelais. Le jeune homme perdait patience : «

- Aller Ron, lève ce satané sortilège. Je meurs de faim.

- Tu n'as qu'à dévorer Malefoy, retorqua une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et débarre cette foutue porte! hurla le Gryffondor.

- Ça va Potter. On va ouvrir la porte. Relaxe!

- Ah! Drag… Malefoy! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Pas grave. C'est fou ce qu'il était mignon comme ça avec ses cheveux en bataille et sans ses lunettes.

- Oh! Et puis tant pis Ron… Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas le culpabiliser comme ça. Le pauvre…

- Bof, ça doit être mon côté Serpentard qui ressort.

- D'accord Potter! Je me tais…

Il soupira.

- Est-ce que tu as faim?

- Oui, énormément.

- Je pense que j'ai quelques chocogrenuoilles. Je m'en garde toujours en réserve au cas où j'aurais faim après une pratique de quidditch.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais prévoyant, Potter.

- Tu peux m'appelé Harry si tu veux, dit-il.

- Nah, je préfère Potter. Ça te va mieux…

Il hocha la tête et me tendit une boîte de chocolat. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ruminant nos pensées.

- Tu viole souvent des innocents comme ça, Potter?

- Qu… Arg! Et voilà, ce crétin a réussi à s'étouffer avec sa friandise. Je lui donnai plusieurs claques dans le dos avant qu'il se remettre à respirer.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi!!! Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Non! T'es satisfait, dit-il furieux.

- Oh! Comme vous pouvez être soupe au lait, monsieur le Gryffondor! Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme les boules de crystal de cette pimbêche de Trewlaney.

- Malefoy, t'as jamais songé à te faire psychanalyser? Je t'ai forcé à faire l'amour avec moi. Tu devrais me crier des injures pas croyables et me foutre un peu la paix…

- Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, Potter.

- Ah non! Et pourquoi? Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et mangeai le chocogrenouille qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres.

- Parce que je dois me venger… Il sourit. Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit à quel point son sourire est merveilleux.

- De quoi tu veux te venger, petit serpent?

- De tout… Sauf que maintenant je peux bouger, fis-je charmeur. Je me penchai vers son visage et laissai nos nez se frôler.

- Tu sais qu'avec le nez croche comme ça tu as l'air d'un dur à cuire?

- Comment ça le nez croche? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je me redressai et le regardai dans les yeux. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu ne te souviens pas… Je t'ai cassé le nez hier!

- Tu vas me le payer… Harry!


End file.
